New Year's Promises
by Mikila94
Summary: It's december 31st, and Robin and Sabo have a little talk on Dragon's ship.


**A.N: Happy New Year! I told you that I´d make a story for New Year, didn´t I? Actually I made two, but the other one is about Hunter X Hunter. If you´re it´s fan, then read that, too.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**New Year´s Promises**

Robin sighed, watching the ocean from Dragon´s ship. Half a year ago Straw hats had been separated and were now all over the world. And it was almost New Year now. Robin sighed again, wishing that she could be with her crew right now.

"What are you sighing so much about?" Robin didn´t need to turn around to know who was coming; she recognized his voice. He was one of Dragon´s most trusted men.

His name was Sabo.

Robin didn´t really know what to think about this man. Sometimes he seemed to be too happy just like her captain, and sometimes his silence won even Zoro´s. In her opinion, he was a mystery, which made him interesting. But one thing she did know:

He was definitely hiding something.

"It´s nothing", she answered. Sabo raised an eyebrow, which told her that he didn´t really buy it. But she was grateful that he left that subject to that.

XXXXX

When Sabo came to the deck, he saw Nico Robin there and heard a sigh.

"What are you sighing so much about?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He knew that she missed his brother and their friends. He had never told to Robin that he was Luffy´s `brother´. In fact, the only one who knew was Dragon. And his lips were sealed.

"It´s nothing", he heard Robin say. He raised his eyebrow. Nothing? Yea right! But he didn´t want to annoy her, so he left the subject to that. He walked next to her and leaned on the railing.

"Beautiful, don´t you think?" Robin asked after a moment. The sky full of stars with full moon was indeed beautiful, but that was not what Sabo was looking at. No, he was looking at, out of the corner of his eye of course, at Robin. To him she was more beautiful than sky full of stars. Her hair was like the black sky, and her eyes were like shining stars-

Sabo´s thoughts were cut short when he noticed that Robin was looking straight at him, realizing that he hadn´t answered her question.

"Y-yeah", he muttered with a light blush. He felt like jumping off of the ship, ´cause he could swear he saw Robin smirk.

XXXXX

Robin could hear his steps; he was coming closer. Soon he was next to her, leaning on to the railing.

"Beautiful, don´t you think?" she asked, wanting to start a conversation. And of course she really thought that the sky was beautiful. When she didn´t get an answer, she turned to look at Sabo. She noticed that he was staring at her out of the corner of his eye.

How cute.

"Y-yeah", Sabo muttered. Robin smirked when she noticed the light blush that came to the man´s face. Well at least he didn´t act like Sanji. The thought of her friend made her sigh again.

"Something wrong?" Sabo asked, his blush already gone. Robin shook her head and turned to look at the stars again. She wished that this remaining one and half years would go faster.

"You know", she heard Sabo say "My little brother once told me why the sky is really so beautiful."

Robin blinked, not really getting at what he was trying to say. Sabo turned to her direction, asking: "Wanna hear?"

Robin nodded, although she was pretty sure it was either something stupid or something she already knew. She knew pretty much about stars.

"Stars are beautiful, ´cause they are the same in where ever you go." he paused "If your friend is not with you and you miss him, you can always remember that he´s watching the same sky full of stars."

Sabo turned to look at her, finishing: "That way, it feels like they were very close."

Robin blinked again; this was something she hadn´t heard of. But-

"There are some things that have been left out of that", she said, seeing Sabo lift his eyebrow "What if the person you want to see is on the south side of earth when you´re in north side? Then the stars aren´t the same."

She saw blush coming to Sabo´s cheeks, but she continued: "And when it´s night here, it´s day on the other side of earth."

Now she looked at Sabo, waiting for him to say something.

"You´re right, I didn´t think of that." he said "Well, my little brother did say that he heard it from a pirate, so it´s no wonder."

Robin frowned, but kept a smile on her face.

"So you´re saying pirates are stupid?"

XXXXX

"Something wrong?" Sabo asked after hearing Robin sigh. Robin shook her head, but he didn´t buy it. He studied her face when she turned back to look at the stars.

"_I wish I could cheer her up somehow"_, he thought. Soon he got an idea.

"You know", he started "My little brother once told me why the sky is really so beautiful."

He saw Robin blink, so he turned to face her, asking: "Wanna hear?"

When he saw Robin nod, he started: "Stars are beautiful, ´cause they are the same in where ever you go." he paused "If your friend is not with you and you miss him, you can always remember that he´s watching the same sky full of stars."

Sabo turned to look at her so that he could see her reaction and finished: "That way, it feels like they were very close."

Robin blinked. For a moment Sabo thought that he had impressed her, but that thought quickly went away when she opened her mouth, saying: "There are some things that have been left out of that"

Sabo lifted his eyebrow, wanting to hear what it was.

"What if the person you want to see is on the south side of earth when you´re in north side? Then the stars aren´t the same." Robin said, making Sabo blush. He hadn´t thought about that.

"_Damn it, Luffy, you made me look like an idiot! When I see you I´m going to beat you up"_, he thought.

"And when it´s night here, it´s day on the other side of earth." Robin finished her speech and looked at him.

"You´re right, I didn´t think of that." he said "Well, my little brother did say that he heard it from a pirate, so it´s no wonder."

He was sure he blew something up big time when he saw Robin frown.

"_Uh oh, this can´t be good…" _Sabo mentally slapped himself when Robin asked, or actually said: "So you´re saying pirates are stupid?"

"What? No, that´s not what I meant!" Sabo hurried to say "I just meant that most pirates wouldn´t know that because they haven´t studied much, unlike you."

"I take that as a compliment", Robin said and turned her attention back to the sky. Sabo sighed in relief, glad that she didn´t get mad at him. They were quiet for a moment, until Robin said: "Tell him my thanks."

"Huh?"

"Your brother. Tell him my thanks when you see him", Robin said, turning to look at him with a smile. Sabo blushed again, cursing that fact in his mind. What the hell was wrong with him!

"Oh yeah. I will", he said. He thought that now would have been a good time to tell her that her captain was his brother, but he decided against it. He didn´t know how Robin would react, but he did knew that Dragon wouldn´t like it,

XXXXX

Robin needed to hold her laugh when Sabo said quickly: "What? No, that´s not what I meant! I just meant that most pirates wouldn´t know that because they haven´t studied much, unlike you."

"I take that as a compliment", Robin said and turned her attention back to the sky. She smiled secretly when she heard Sabo sigh. There was a moment of silence, since Robin didn´t know what to say and apparently Sabo didn´t know either.

"Tell him my thanks", Robin said suddenly. It was at least something. Robin mentally sighed when Sabo said wisely: "Huh?"

"Your brother. Tell him my thanks when you see him", Robin cleared, turning to look at Sabo with a smile. She needed to hold her laugh again when she saw Sabo blush.

"Oh yeah. I will", Sabo said. Robin nodded and turned to look at the stars again, watching Sabo from the corner of her eye. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"Is something wrong?"

XXXXX

Sabo froze when Robin asked: "Is something wrong?"

"No, I was just thinking… umm…" he muttered, trying to get something smart to say and fast "Are you going to make any New Year´s promises?"

Okay, maybe that wasn´t so smart of him. He became sure that it wasn´t when Robin smiled, looking like she was holding her laughter.

"Maybe", she said "Are you?"

Sabo was relieved that she didn´t start to laugh like he thought she would. Well, not yet anyway.

"I don´t think so", he said "I´m terrible at keeping them."

And now she laughed.

"_Great, just great!" _he cursed in his mind.

"Me too", Robin said after she stopped laughing.

XXXXX

"Me too", Robin said. And not just New Year´s promises, all kind of promises. But this year she was planning to promise something she could actually keep.

"But this year I´m going to make a promise I can definitely keep", she said.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to promise?" Sabo asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Robin asked, smiling again when she saw Sabo blush.

"No reason, just curious." he mumbled, turning his head away, making Robin laugh. She could even swear that she saw Sabo blush even more.

Robin closed her eyes and leaned on the railing, just like Sabo did.

"I promise to become stronger", she said "Stronger that I can defend myself, stronger that I won´t be left behind. But the most important reason-"she turned to look at Sabo "-is to protect my friends with all my power."

XXXXX

"I promise to become stronger", Robin said. Sabo nodded without thinking.

"Stronger that I can defend myself, stronger that I won´t be left behind. But the most important reason-"Robin turned to Sabo and continued: "-is to protect my friends with all my power."

Sabo couldn´t help but to smile at this; his brother had found a good friend.

And a very beautiful one, too.

"_What the-! She´s Luffy´s friend, I shouldn´t think like this!"_ Sabo reminded himself.

"What are you thinking?" Robin asked. Sabo blinked and then he noticed that he had been staring at her.

"I-I was just thinking of what I´m going to promise this year, even though I´m bad at keeping them." Sabo told as an excuse. Lesson number one: when you stare a woman because of her looks, never tell her the truth about it. Robin titled her head to side, asking: "Do you mind telling me what it is?"

"_Oh no"_, Sabo thought. He was glad that it was cold; otherwise Robin might have noticed how his face went paler. _"Oh no no no!"_ he thought, trying to think something quick.

Then suddenly something clicked in his head.

"_If this works, it´s two birds with one stone." _he thought.

"Well I promise to help you", Robin raised an eyebrow, which made Sabo continue: "I promise to help you to get stronger, so that you can help your friends."

Robin smirked.

"That will be hard", she said. Sabo smirked back, saying: "Well I´m used to hard things when it comes to training."

"Well I hope you can keep your promise", Robin said, getting ready to leave.

"Let´s go back inside, it´s getting cold." she said.

"Yeah, let´s." Sabo agreed. And so they walked back inside, both wondering if they could really keep their promises this year.

**A.N: There. Were they OOC? It was pretty hard since Robin is so hard character to write and we don´t know much about Sabo. But I´ve always thought that he was the one that Dragon rescued and that he´s working for Dragon now. That´s how I got an idea for SaboXRobin. Review, okay?**


End file.
